


Hidden Touches

by anyothergirl415



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-27
Updated: 2009-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my slashfic40 challenge. Prompt: patience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Touches

The smooth glade of copper finger tips over tanned skin. The gentle flutter of nerves in response. Fingers twirling in chocolate colored curls, tugging. The moan in response.

Hurried kisses in the shadows, in the corner, ears always focused. Listening for that gentle pad of footsteps.

“Sshh…” Jack always urge, unfastening a belt and slipping hands swift inside cloth.

Will bites Jack’s neck, out of tension or an attempt at staying silent neither could say for sure.

An explosion coursed through his veins. It was this touch, every time, that pushed against his patience.

Brief fingertips on his neck when passing by, the gentle press of a knee against his under the table. It is what makes it okay that no one could know about them. That, for whatever the reason, their relationship was hidden even though he desperately wished to declare his love for the older man to anyone who would listen.

Patience, as of now, is all he can rely on to get him through.


End file.
